


Live Action Role-play (LARP)

by Bumocusal (orphan_account)



Series: Never going to be finished [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Louis, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Funny, M/M, Twilight References, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Harry Styles, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bumocusal
Summary: He breaks free of Harry's hold, face flushed and nose snotty, "I'm not sure whats going on but I'm leaving this psycho upside-down Hell."Harry gnars, arms incasing Louis again, "No. You're my mate and we're going inside right now.""I'm jumping back in that pond," Louis shouts back, stomping his foot childishly.Louis and Freddie fall into an alternate dimension where everything is mossy and Harry is primitively sniffing him.





	Live Action Role-play (LARP)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for a while, practically begging to see the light of day. Unfortunately, I'm not a part of the 1D fandom anymore, so I won't ever finish it. But it had so much potential just to get dusty and become a never read story. Sorry if you want more. :(

“ _Hurry up,_ El,” Louis called, swaddling Freddie to his chest, “Briana is waiting for us to drop this lad off.”

 

The chlorine smell of the kiddy pool burned his nose and dried out his eyes. The hotel loomed above him, blocking out the California sun, casting a cool shadow. He’s almost positive he can catch his reflection from the water's shimmery surface.

 

And, like, he didn’t mean to trip.

 

 _Of fucking course,_ he didn’t mean to trip.

 

He was currently holding the most precious bundle of joy in his arms, for fuck's sake. As he went soaring into the natatorium, he clutched Freddie close to his chest, making sure he didn’t drop him.

 

He held onto his son for dear life, even if this pool was only three feet deep, Freddie was only a baby. He couldn’t comprehend life, much less know how to swim. So, the two of them fell into the water with a giant splash.

 

Then it was dark.

 

Louis still held onto his baby; no matter what, he wasn’t letting go. They hit the bottom of the swimming pool with a muted thump, Freddie attached to his front and his backside taking the damage.

 

He felt his lungs, consumed with the need for air, burn from within his chest. His eyes sting as he opens them, the blurry water feels deeper than advertised and he panics. Using all his strength, Louis propels himself from the ground, pushing off and launching upwards.

 

When he breaks the surface, he immediately hears Freddie shrieking against his collarbone.

 

He instinctively snuggles Freddie into the nook of his neck, looking around with labored breaths. Freddie sucking in air as well, gasping hard, and tiny chest heaving.

 

It reminds him of the feeling he got when the tiny lad was born premature and breaks his heart.

 

Then, noticing something wrong, he looks around again, because the only thing slightly more alarming than his son barely breathing, is their unfamiliar surroundings. The pair aren’t in sunny California.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Louis' voice echoes around him, bouncing through the thick trees like a boomerang. This doesn't look like L.A, and they aren’t in a swimming pool anymore. They are in a muddy pond in the middle of what appears to be Forks, Washington. Twilight jokes aside, Louis and Freddie are in some deep shit.

 

And he doesn’t mean literally, even though he’s currently sinking deeper into the boggy sediment on the bottom of this pond. It’s because, Louis either hit his head on the concrete of the pool, or he just teleported.

 

Looking down at Freddie, Louis almost asks out loud if Freddie is some kind of mutant child who he needs to take to Xavier or Magneto. Obviously, he'd choose Magneto because of Michael Fassbender.

 

Shaking his head, Louis tries to focus.

 

“Alright, Pet, what did Daddy just do?” He asks, mostly for his own benefit.

 

He starts the tedious journey out of the pond, feet getting stuck in the muck, and water sloshing around them coolly. Ever so often it would nip at Freddie’s heels and he'd whimper, distraught.

 

Finally, he hauled them both onto the mossy bank, laying down with Freddie on his chest, waiting to regain his strength. When his legs stopped feeling like cooked spaghetti, Louis stood shakily, wandering past the trees line for civilization.

 

Wherever they were, Louis was correct to compare it to Twilight’s Forks.

 

Everything was green.

 

“Toto, I’ve got a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore.”

 

The irresistible scent of pine trees clouded Louis' nose, and the feeling of security was all around him. Based on the sun it couldn’t have been more than ten in the morning. For once, since he fell into that hotel pool, Louis loosens his tight grip on Freddie, letting the lad puff up his chest.

 

Much like everything else, luck was not on their side, and Louis suddenly heard leaves crunching behind him. He could physically feel the weight of feet pounding against the woodland floor, whatever it was, it came fast.

 

Then stopped.

 

Twirling around, he wasn't expecting Harry to be standing there; in all his naked glory.

 

He looked a little different from the Harry he’d last seen in Dublin. His height was well over six feet tall, muscles bulging and glistening wet with dew, and no tattoos besides his large half abdomen butterfly. Honestly, he looked more handsome than ever.

 

“Harry?” Louis addressed, watching Harry's eyes flit over Freddie and _possibly_ flash red, “What’s going on, mate?”

 

“Mate,” Harry says, enunciating each letter tenderly, long hair flowing wildly across his shoulders, without any product. It looked nice like that, more manly and rugged.

 

Louis looked around awkwardly, “Harry, are you okay?”

 

“Mate,” Harry repeated, more of a bark this time.

 

Shifting Freddie around, Louis nods to himself, “I’m _guessing_ you’re on some type of psychedelic acid trip, and like hearing that specific word. Either that or you’re having some type of repetition seizure.”

 

Harry growls loudly this time, stirring Freddie a bit and making him sniffle, “Mate.”

 

“Alright, _mate_. You need to calm down around Junior, here,” Louis snapped, bouncing the blotchy-faced baby around for a quick cheer up. Freddie immediately stopped squirming and laid his head back on Louis chest, content.

 

In a flash, Harry went from fifty feet away to crowding up into his personal space.

 

“Why—” Harry seemed to be having trouble speaking, “—do you… have that?”

 

It took a couple seconds for Louis to realise Harry was referring to Freddie. Honestly, Louis was surprised Harry hadn’t been mooning over Freddie yet, seeing as Harry was trying to recruit members for baby world domination.

 

“Well, Harold,” Louis began, teasing, “When a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much—"

 

Harry let out a ferocious roar, tugging Louis into a fetal position, much like how he was still holding Freddie. Louis shrieked, legs flailing around and kicking Harry like a toddler, pressing his face into his neck and taking a huge whiff of Louis aroma.

 

The entire forest was quiet, except for Harry’s heavy breathing.

 

“Why do you have a child?”

 

“Why are you molesting me?” Louis shot back, knees feeling weak as Harry brushed his lips over his jugular.

 

“Because you’re mine!” Harry shouted, making birds squawk from the treetops and fly away for shelter, “And I’m not _molesting_ you, I’m scenting you.”

 

“Scenting me, huh?” Louis squirmed, hoping Freddie wasn’t getting too hot between their two bodies, he’d read in a parent's guide, _that Harry fucking bought him_ , baby's got overheated way too easily, “Are you Jacob now?”

 

Another growl vibrated in his chest, “Who’s Jacob? Is he the one you’ve had this cub with?”

 

“Wow! I think I know what’s going on. You’re Larping, right?” Louis laughed, eyes squinting, more thundering footsteps sounded around them, and more familiar naked people appeared; Zayn, Niall, and Liam.

 

“Definitely Larping,” Louis muttered to himself and Freddie.

 

Everything was silent again for a couple beats too long, efficiently making it awkward. Freddie started to cry in his arms, probably exhausted from the tiring events. The sudden screeching made the lads look at Freddie cuddled in his arms.

 

“Who’s the child, Alpha?” Niall asked, Irish lit flowing into the breeze like a song.

 

“Apparently,” Harry grits out, pulling away from Louis like a band-aid, “My mate has been fornicating with another called Jacob.”

 

Rocking Freddie back and forth, Louis could instantly tell it wasn’t tiredness when the smell hit his nose, and the only nappies he had were at the hotel pool in the diaper bag. Honestly, the lads could play around all they wanted after Freddie was changed and more comfortable.

 

“Do any of you boys know where I could get some nappies?” Louis whispered, soothingly.

 

Harry turned quickly, “Follow me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Where the hell are we, Payno?” Louis asked, nudging Liam on his shoulder, “Because I’m almost one-hundred percent sure we aren't in L.A. anymore.”

 

They’ve been walking through the woods for five minutes, and Louis can only take so much awkward silence before he cracks. Liam looks up at him in surprise, glancing down at Freddie, before turning back to the front.

 

Liam totally just ignored him.

 

“What’s got his panties in a twist?” Louis whispered to the blond on his right, gesturing to Liam's stiffening posture. He refuses to acknowledge or ask Zayn, not because he holds a grudge or anything, but because he’s more mature.

 

Niall seems less surprised, but his eyes still widen, “Are you some type of witch or faerie?”

 

Louis snorts, shaking his head and rubbing Freddies back encouragingly, only a little while longer before he gets his diapers, “Hey, now, Nialler. I get called fairy enough without you lads starting in on it.”

 

“How do you know our names?” Niall asks, politely but defensive.

 

“Honestly, Niall, I’m shocked you boys would do ecstasy without me,” Louis joked, “You know how I get when you lot leave me out of our meditation circle.”

 

“We’re here,” Harry called from the front, and Louis was shocked to see a mansion of a house appear beyond the treeline. The size is enormous and confirms his beliefs of not being in Cali anymore. It actually feels strangely relieving.

 

“Where is here?” Louis asked, following the lads up the stairs and into the home.

 

Niall gave him a side eye, “You know our names, but not where you are?”

 

Louis gave him an incredulous gander, “Listen, I fell into a freaking pool with Freddie, almost drowning by the way, then suddenly I’m stuck in Teen Wolf.”

 

“Harry!” Louis hears someone abruptly call.

 

Anne and Gemma stand in the foyer, glancing worriedly at Freddie in Louis' arms, he subconsciously shifts him into the corner of his neck. Before he can understand what's happening, Gemma is flashing yellow eyes at him.

 

Stumbling back, Louis lets out a scream.

 

“What the fuck are you?” He shouts, “What happened to your eyes? Am I dreaming? What the fuck?”

 

Before he could fall over, Harry wraps his arms around him, “Calm down.”

 

"Calm down?" Louis screeches, looking at them all in terror and pulling Freddie closer to his body. "You're not human! How am I meant to calm down?"

 

"I told you he didn't know," Zayn whispers to Niall and Liam, looking at Louis loathingly. "He's a civilian, nothing interesting."

 

He breaks free of Harry's hold, face flushed and nose snotty, "I'm not sure whats going on but I'm leaving this psycho upside-down Hell."

 

Harry gnars, arms incasing Louis again, " _No_. You're my mate and we're going inside right now."

 

"I'm jumping back in that pond," Louis shouts back, stomping his foot childishly, "Maybe I can go back to reality. Back to El and everything will be normal."

 

"Back to your Jacob?" Harry replies challengingly, and it involuntarily makes him chuckle.

 

Rolling his eyes, he ceremoniously returns to his pleading, "I swear I won't ever bother you again. Please just let me go. This is basically kidnapping."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm writing part 2 right now! :P This is what dreams are made of.


End file.
